Breaking Dawn The After
by charlenecher728
Summary: We all know life ended well for our beloved vampires... But is life really that great? Are the Volturi what you really think they are? My first fanfic
1. The Perfect Life

**Chapter 1. **

During that same night, Edward begged me to try sharing my thoughts with him again. I thought that the whole idea might not even work, what with me being mentally mute, but it had worked - so vividly too.

"Please?" Edward begged in his smoldering eyes, I thought about it for a minute. Wondering if my eyes will be like that when all my own human blood was drained from my body and my eyes were like topaz instead of scarlet rubies, would they be as dazzling as his eyes are and would they dazzle Edward the way that his dazzled me?

"Okay, be prepared, it might not even work again. I still need a little more practice. What do you want to see?" I said. Pondering on whether or not I could do it again. The feeling was extraordinary, having Edward in my head, finally. Able to show him the human feeling that I had felt, showing him the reactions that I hid.

"Whatever you want to show me, I just want to see something." he pleaded, he stood up from our big soft white bed. Knowing that I would give in and show him something that he would love.

"Right, this is the strongest and happiest recent memory that I have. Oh and it makes the very top of my list of my best nights." I wrapped my arms around him, forced my shield around us and showed him the time from Isle Esme. This was the time when he had done my side of the bargain after I had done my part and how I woke up covered in feathers and completely overjoyed but only to find that Edward was miserable. I remember that this was the time he couldn't understand why that I would be happy despite of all the "pain" he had caused me. How I wished he could read my mind back then! But now I would tell him why I'd been happy and why I wish he wasn't so disgusted with himself. I was only human. Was. I don't think there is anything I missed from being human. I am so ––

"That was the best night of my life too. Or existence. But I was too disgusted with myself. I have told you before, Bella. I can't live with myself if I ever put any harm in your way especially when I _am_ the danger, I have warned you before how that one careless touch could kill you, break you. I've warned you how dangerous I am when I let my guard down. But you were determined and I wanted to give you what you want. I never meant to hurt you. I have never been so horrified with myself before, I love you, Bella. You must know that, and it would kill me to ever hurt you again, physically or mentally. And ––"

I put my finger to his lips and shushed him, he had made a long speech and on the path he was going, I knew I had to stop him. I knew him too well to know that this vision would cause him pain again. Obviously I had been foolish enough to believe that seeing my mind was enough to make him forget the pain and the horrification. Edward will always be Edward no matter how unbreakable I had now become.

" Edward Cullen, you will never never talk about the pain you've caused me, such a long time ago. This was nothing you had control over. It was something we both had compromised on. You understand? So, if someone had to take the blame, it would be a fair share between you and me, so don't try to blame yourself. It's all been forgotten, you've just said that this night was the best night of your life too. Edward, do you think that I showed you this night to cause you pain?" I hesitated, waiting for his response but he seemed content, in control so I continued.

"I showed you this because I wanted you to feel the happiness that I had felt that moment. I wanted you to feel how many new and different emotions I had felt. And that I love you full to the brim, seriously, I think I would have burst with love that morning if you hadn't ruined the moment."

"I know, but I can't let that happen again."

"Umm, Edward. I think you are forgetting that I am as unbreakable as you are now. I might actually hurt you more than you would hurt me." I corrected him, remembering what had happened in the last few days.

"Sorry, old habits die hard. It's just I've been so careful for so long, and its hard to let my guard down. I guess you're right, you are strong than I am now. Stronger than Emmett too." Edward said, grinning, flashing these brilliant teeth at me.

"You know, you sort of interrupted the good part, and I was just getting to it. So would you be willing to continue that?" I offered hoping that he would say yes.

"Edward? Well, I was hoping that maybe I could put my shie ––"

He didn't even give a chance to finish my sentence, he put his lips on mine. We both shivered with pleasure. It didn't feel like this when I was human, he was always way too moralized and hesitant to do anything like this. It was like Isle Esme all over again, except this time, we are on the same level.

Everyone had been so sure that I wouldn't want Edward like this for a long time. They all thought that I would be just like Bree, the newborn. Ruthless, thirsty, thirsty for blood, more than anything else. All of us had been surprised that I could control myself though now I feel the same as I did when I was human ; the way that I wanted Edward seem to never change. I guess I was always a little odd, I mean, who goes to this tiny little town on the edge of America only to find that they are surrounded by mythical creatures and eventually become one of them. Somebody with luck like me. I am glad that I came to Forks, I can't even imagine my life _without_ coming to Forks. Living my life without Edward, ugh! Unbearable and unthinkable would not even do it.

"Can you focus? You do realize that I am in the middle of kissing you, right?" Edward demanded. I've completely forgotten that Edward is kissing me and that made me ponder, I could never get used to his perfection and the way his eyes looked into mine like he could do this forever.

"I'm sorry, you just made me ponder." I answered honestly.

"About what? I can't believe it! I made you ponder while I was kissing you, I was hoping for some kind of response." Edward bellowed. I hope I didn't hurt his feelings, I mean after all, this was all I seemed to be capable of.

"Just wondering how my life would have turned out if I hadn't met you, if I didn't come to Forks. I know it would be nasty, but I just wondered what if I didn't have this life. What if I didn't have Reneesm ––" His face stopped me, he looked like he was in pain. I have no idea what I had done, what did I say?

"Are you regretting your decision? Are you saying that you regret coming to Forks? That you've even met me? I have told you that there is no going back now that you are changed. I knew I should have waited until you were absolutely sure, I shouldn't have changed you. I would have waited until you had woken up, but you were dying, in front of my very own eyes because of our child, no because I wasn't careful enough and I couldn't resist..."

Edward babbled on and on about how he should never have come back, and should have left me. It took me a while to catch all the words and then each of them clicked like a puzzle, fitting in all the right places. Then I finally realized what he was talking about.

"Hang on, wait, are you saying that I regret falling permanently in love with you? Edward, as I have assured you thousands of time before, the way I feel about you will never change and have never changed. If it were possible, I love you more now than I ever have. I love you no matter what. When you left, there was like a hole in my chest, like I was empty, like you have taken my soul ––no pun intended––it was only my body, the outer shell that was there in Forks and everything else, every part of me was with you. Somewhere far away. I thought you knew how I feel about you and you returned that too." I tried to convince him. If you call me stubborn, then I wouldn't want to know what you are going to call Edward.

"But what you said just now, you said that you thought about the life without me, without Forks and without Renesmee. I just thought that you didn't want this eternal damnation." Edward explained.

I know I couldn't lose my temper over this, tonight, I need to make him see that I was as altered as he. And my life, no, there would be no life without him.

"I wouldn't have a life then. Without you, Renesmee or the rest of the family. There would be no life, and I guess I was kinda sick for thinking about these things. I promise you this, I love you more than anything. I would give everything just so I could love you more. You are everything beyond my expectation, and I really hate it when you think that you love me more. Now where were we before my imaginations got the better of me?" I told him.

Then my hands were all over his body, fumbling for the buttons of his shirt. Then I remembered the last time I did that, he had pushed me away. But this time he seemed as eager as I was and continued. He swept me in his arms but didn't break our kiss and carried me to the bed. Within a second, he had ran to Renesmee's room to check that she was soundly asleep. When he returned, he closed the door ever so lightly so we could have some private space alone. Alone, that was the key thing. I studied his face for a second, he looked hungry, not in the sense that he was thirsty but it had looked like he was hungry for more of demolition, I then saw the blue room in my head and wondered if that was the damage that had been done by one vampire, what would happen to our cottage when there are now two? He growled. His eyes didn't part my glare, he stared at me with anticipation. He walked gracefully ––the suspense was killing me–– deliberately slowing his pace. Finally, after what it seemed like a century of walking, he had reached the bed, reached for me. Then our lips found each other like magnets and I removed what was left of his shirt, tearing it to shreds. Just as he did with my clothes. Then the night went on blissfully.


	2. 2 When The Fun Begins

**Chapter 2.**

Even though we didn't need the sleep, we stayed in bed all night. We got up just before sunrise. Edward held my hand while we walked down the stairs, this was the first real day with me as his wife. I know we have been married for a few months now but back then we were in constant danger. Danger that we can't avoid, it was just something that we have to face. Something that _I_ had to face, but I feel guilty. These dangers, incidents were just something that I had to face alone. But I happen to drag everyone else in it, pulled everyone into this hole that made us fear for our lives. Although the family didn't blame me for inflicting this on all of them,I blamed myself. They just accepted that I was a part of the family, and they have to do whatever it takes to protect their family.

"Don't worry, it will be okay. The all love you, you know that. They don't blame you for all of this. You saved us all yesterday, if it weren't for your shield scaring Aro off. We might all be ashes now." Edward explained, sometimes I wonder if he really can't read my mind or he's just faking it. He pulled the words right from my head.

"Don't talk like that. I don't like all this glory. I just did what I had to, I was the one that got you all in this trouble first so I had to get you out of it. I can't risk any of your lives again."

"The danger is all behind us. You just have to live with us for the rest of the unlimited time we have now." Edward smirked. I knew how much he liked that idea. I loved it too. Living for ... god know how many years. With Edward. That was the only thing that mattered.

"Are you game?"Jasper asked us. I had no idea what he was talking about. Edward never mentioned anything to me.

"Yes, sure. What time are we going? What time is the storm going to start?"

" A question...Are we playing baseball?" I asked remembering the last time when we went to play baseball in the clearing. James. It was the start of all of my dangers. Being tracked by a lethal vampire. This clearing brings back so many memories that still haunts me, this was the time when I realized that Edward loved me. He would risk his life that he had built in Forks just to save me. Not to mention his life too. The way that fire burned when James bit me. I looked at my hand on where the scar was, but I couldn't see it now as my skin had turn into crystals too. Then there was the hospital, the way Edward said that he would stay away from me, to keep me away from danger. How he loved me but needed me safe, although being safe was a challenge without him protecting me, keeping me out of harm's way. How he convinced me to go to Florida with Renee and stayed away from him. How I assured him that I couldn't leave him, how I was already in too deep, too deep in love with him. How it would cause me pain if I was away from him fro any periods of time. Though I had already experienced that, the pain, the agony, was utterly unbearable.

"Yes, it's the American pastime. This time, you can join in too. You can play with us, now that you're fast enough. I won't let you win." He said with the most promising smirk I had ever seen. Now that I am one of them, I can finally understand what he had meant when he said that it's so much easier with me being immortal.

" Just you wait, I am so going to win this. Now that I am faster and stronger than all of you. What time are we going?"

" Five. Take Renesmee too. She will enjoy this." I nodded, thinking how to explain to Renesmee about the rules when we were outside, and the rules of our kind of baseball, when I wasn't quite so sure myself.

"I want to take you somewhere, just the two of us." Edward turned to me, I looked back at him, puzzled. Where are we going?

Was all that I could think of. To see Charlie? To hunt? We did that a few days ago and I wasn't thirsty now, and nor was he. There were just so many options, so many places that we can't go though, places with human. It was no problem for me, I really didn't care but Jasper is being hard on Edward about this. Just until she's settled, were his words.

"Um, okay... Where are we going?" I asked him again. He gave me three words in return. "Just follow me."

We asked Rosalie to take care of Renesmee while we stepped out. Rosalie adored her. I think this is the one thing she didn't have a chance to experience when she was human.

As I followed Edward in lightning speed, running across the forest. I recognized those trees that we were passing through. I dug through my memory for a place like this that I have been to before, I could see where we were going but in very very vague images, and blurry too. Then I saw the trail. The trail that was there at the end of the road that we weren't taking. All the pieces then fitted together. The meadow. Edward's meadow.

"Are we going to your meadow?"

"Oh, you've spoilt all the fun. I was going to give you a surprise. I guess now that you are like me, you have better eye sight too. But is _our_ meadow, silly." He kissed the tip of my nose and smiled his signature crooked smile. It was like my heart was able to beat again, more than ready to leap and jump out of my chest. I couldn't compress my feelings anymore. I simply reached for him and kissed him like I never had before. Although we didn't need to breathe, I still gasped. Edward longed for me like I had for him. He was as eager as I was. But Edward broke off.

"Well, as much as I hate to finish up. We are actually on the way to the meadow so can we actually get to our final destination before we start again?"

"Fine." I sulked, wishing we could run faster so we could continue our unfinished business. So I took the lead and held his hand tight while we ran.

"Isabella Marie Swan likes speed?" He looked at me suspiciously, smirking.

"Nope, is Isabella Marie Cullen. And yes, I do like speed, well, sometimes. Depending on the situation of course." I reply with a matter of fact sound.

" Now that you like speed, maybe you could take me out for a spin in your "after" car. It's very fast, you know."

"Where are we going in my car? I thought we were going to the baseball clearing later." I questioned.

"Well, how do you feel if I told that we are going to Port Angeles?"

"First of all, why are we going there? Second, I am not a good driver, and third I think Emmett might be just a little bit mad if we ditched them."

"Don't worry, we will cram into a day."

When we reached the meadow, I felt like I was human again. Like I had just known Edward. I remember all the anxiety I felt ––that seems silly now –– oh, Edward and the Sun. Now I was the same as him, glittery. We lay on the grass in each other's arms and stared at the sky. I tried to make patterns out of the clouds, but they were too thick for any patterns to show. Edward seemed to know what I was trying to do.

"I can see a pattern, I can see your face. Over and over again. My eyes are only for you. I think I have Bella on the brain!"

"Hah! Yeah, I think that's the disease you've got! Do you remember this meadow? It was like the start of our lives. The start of everything." Remembering what he had said to me while we were here. This was the first afternoon I had spent with him since knowing his secret. Yet, I felt no fear –– the only fear was that he would vanish before my eyes, that I can't stay with him –– I only felt happy, happy to know that he wasn't something worse. Some people might say that I am so very foolish to fall in love with a vampire. But this vampire was good to the core, I was a stranger to him and yet he had done nothing to harm me so far. I believed that he wasn't going to hurt me, no matter how many times he has told me that he was the bad guy rather than the superhero.

"Of course I remember, it makes one of my best nights." Edward stared into the ever ending sky, he seemed distant in thought.

"Is it sick that it makes my top nights? I remember I confessed how I wanted to take your life, how much I wanted your blood, the sweet fragrance coming off your skin...though I got over it and didn't end up killing you. Alice saw it, she saw how I took your life, all still and cold. I am glad it didn't turn out that way. I guess it was sort of like imprinting, love at first sight. Although I didn't realize it myself. All I knew was I had to stay close to you and protect you." He grimaced as he said this, probably remembering how my scent had burnt his throat.

"No, it's not sick. This is one of my best nights too. It was the first time that you kissed me. I probably scared you, pulling your hair and all. Your running, ugh! It had made me so dizzy! Although I think it was your kissing that caused most of my dizziness. And to think that I now run like that myself, faster too! Unbelievable!"

" I just wanted to try something..." I quoted him, leaning my face just inches away from his. He did the rest of the work, he kissed me softly at first, then he was enthusiastic and passionate. He had rolled on top of me, not that I noticed I was way too absorbed but the fact that he was kissing me. As we rolled in the grass, he mumbled my name softly. "I love you." He murmured against my skin. "I know." I pulled his face back where it was supposed to be. His nose skimmed along my face avoiding my lips.

"Let's go to the cottage." His voice was husky, low. He pulled me up urgently and we ran as fast as possible to our home.

When we got to the porch steps of our cottage, he had blindfolded me with his shirt. He led me through what seemed like our stairs that led to our room. I honestly thought the blindfold was unnecessary, I knew where we were going. It was obvious, this is my house too. My hand found his and he kept leading me in one direction. Then I heard my lullaby. How calming it'd seemed, pushing all of my questions out of my brain. I scrabbled around for Edward and found his hands were on some kind of keys. Piano keys.

"You brought a piano?" I screamed.

"Yes. For your purpose actually, so I can play you the lullaby anytime you want. Without going to the house." Edward whispered to my ear.

"I honestly think this is unnecessary. The blindfold."

"I just wanted to give you a surprise. But the piano is just part of it."

Then we continued where we left off in the meadow. I wrapped my legs around Edward's waist. At the same time he'd pulled me up onto the bed. Every inch of my skin that wasn't hidden by my clothes was now covered with Edward's kisses. When he was like this, it made it hard to form a sensible question.

"Why the blindfold?" I managed to squeeze in the question while his lips were on my collarbone. "Why?" He had stopped, just to answer me. He moved his face back to me, holding my gaze.

"Well, you couldn't see so well when you were human and I wanted to make the Isle Esme experience better for you. You are less breakable now. I want to give you the best experience without all the evidence afterwards. And though you have beaten Emmett in the arm-wrestling match, he's still talking about our sex life, just not doing it in front of you. So we might as well destroy the cottage as evidence. And I know you're thinking that I am doing this as reaction to Emmett, but I'm not. I do actually want you."

"Okay, it's just good to know. That you do want me. Not just that you want Emmett to shut up."

"I also want you to shut up too so I can continue." He grinned.

"Sorry."


End file.
